pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in the Orange Islands
Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands(originally branded on Kids' WB! as Pokémon: Orange Island Adventures) is the second season of the Pokémon anime. This season showcases the adventures of Ash, Misty, and Tracey in the Orange Islands before they return to Pallet Town. The subtitle "Adventures in the Orange Islands" is not used within the broadcast episodes, but was later added by the DVD boxed sets to distinguish it from the later seasons. It originally aired as part of the 1999-2000 Kids' WB! Saturday morning line-up. The season began with Princess vs. Princess, which originally aired on September 4, 1999, and ended with Charizard Chills, which originally aired on September 2, 2000. Blurb Ash’s journey to the top of the Indigo League continues—but will his friendship with fellow Pokémon League competitor Richie endanger his chances? With his Kanto journey completed, Ash finds there’s still plenty to see and do when Professor Oak sends him and his friends to the Orange Islands. Brock falls head-over-heels for the attractive Professor Ivy and decides to stay with her, leaving Ash and Misty alone as a dynamic duo—at least until they meet intrepid Pokémon watcher Tracey Sketchit! Important events * Ash journeys to Indigo Plateau to compete in his first Pokémon League Conference. * The Indigo Plateau Conference takes place. (EP074 - EP080) Gary loses his match in the fourth round, placing him in the Top 32. (EP077) Ash loses to Ritchie in the fifth round, finishing in the Top 16. (EP079) Ritchie loses to Assunta in the sixth round and is placed Top 8. (EP080) * Professor Oak tells Ash to journey to the Orange Archipelago to pick up the mysterious GS Ball, which cannot be teleported via PC. (EP081) * Ash meets Professor Ivy and retrieves the GS Ball from her lab. (EP083) * Ash and his friends arrive on Valencia Island. * Brock stays behind with Professor Ivy and becomes her assistant. (EP083) * Ash and Misty meet Tracey, a Pokémon watcher who joins the group. (EP084) * Ash decides to challenge the Orange Crew. (EP084) * Ash's Charizard finally begins to listento him. (EP105) Party changes Additions ' The following Pokémon are obtained: * Jessie's Lickitung (EP052) * Jessie's Shellder (EP066) * Ash's Lapras (EP084) * Ash's Snorlax (EP094) * Tracey's Scyther (EP097) '''Evolution ' The following Pokémon evolve: * Ash's Krabby → Kingler (EP075) * Ash's Pidgeotto → Pidgeot (EP081) '''Releases The following Pokémon are released: * Jessie's Shellder (EP066) * Ash's Pidgeot (EP081) Other * Misty's Horsea (left at Cerulean Gym, EP061) * Misty's Starmie (left at Cerulean Gym, EP061) * Tracey's Venonat (obtained prior to EP084) * Tracey's Marill (obtained prior to EP087) 'Gym Battle ' Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Blaine, after one failed attempt (EP059) * Team Rocket (substituting for Giovanni) (EP063) * Cissy (EP085) * Danny (EP093) * Rudy (EP103) Home video releases North American DVD releases Main article: List of English language Adventures on the Orange Islands home video releases (Region 1) Australian DVD releases Main article: List of English language Adventures on the Orange Islands home video releases (Region 4) Trivia * Many clips of Ash's adventures in the Orange Archipelago were first shown in the United States via Pikachu's Jukebox. * This season has the longest season name totaling at 28 letters. * In Finland, this season was completely skipped. * Due to Disney XD using the TV definition of Pokémon: Indigo Leagueand the home video definition of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys, it includes episodes from both definitions, from Princess vs. Princessto The Rivalry Revival, as the second season. * This season was originally branded on Kids' WB! as Pokémon: Orange Island Adventures. * Older home video releases refer to the season as "Adventures On The Orange Islands" (in the United States) or "Adventures on the Orange Islands" (in Australia). Newer DVD releases refer to the season as "Adventures in the Orange Islands". On Pokémon.com, the logo reads "Adventures In Orange Islands 1". This logo is likely derived from the cover of the US DVD release Adventures On The Orange Islands 1. In other languages